Finding Miley
by officialwwefan
Summary: This story will show you the life of Miley, a little girl who was abandoned by her mom and dad and adopted by John Cena.
1. Chapter 1 - Adoption

**Chapter One- Adoption**  
**A/N: This randomly came into my head.. Enjoy! I don't know how long this story is going to be but I'll try to make it as long as posible. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One - Adoption**  
**Finding Miley**

It's Monday Night RAW and John Cena is in the ring with Mark Henry;  
John had just basically got flattened by the WSM. He finally gets backstage and is feeling beaten and rough, he heads straight to his lockerroom to get showered up then head for his hotel. He is walking through the hallway, he wasn't suprised that nobody was around. He was usualy the only person left in the arena. He was walking through the parking lot and heard whimpering behind one of the WWE trucks. To his shock he saw a small, skinny little girl. John didn't know what to do.. He walked over to the little girl and asked her what she was doing here "M-Mommy and daddy don't want me" she replied, in tears. John felt so bad for the little girl, he couldn't even begin to imagen how scared she must be. John asked the little girl what her name is "Miley.. Miley Jacobs" she replied "Ok, well Miley, shall I take you to the hospital? Get you checked out?" Miley nodded and she followed John to his black BMW rental car.

They got to the hosptial and some doctors looked at Miley whalst John was talking to a nurse. The nurse told John all about Miley.  
**Name: Miley Norma Jeane Jacobs**  
**Birthday: July 7th 2007**  
**Born: Las Vegas, Nevada**

"So, what's going to happen to her, ya know if I leave her hear with you?" John asks the nurse. "Well Mr. Cena, if you did that we would have to put Miley into foster care. We tried contacting her parents but we couldn't. We are used to seeing Miley here so they will know where she is if they want to come and get her" John butts in "What do you mean 'Known'" "Miley has came here a couple of times with burns and things like that, once she had 2 broken ribs, her parents said she fell down some stairs but I never believed a word they said". John was shocked "So, you think they abuse her?" the nurse never said anything, just noded. John's heart sank, 'How could anybody hurt a child?' he thought, he felt discusted. "We are going to keep Miley here with us for a week and if her parent's do not come for her, we will have no choice but to put her into care" John nodded "And what if I wanted to adopt Miley?" "You'd want to do that?" the nurse asked smiling. She cares alot about Miley, she is always dealing with her when she gets brought in "Yes. I wouldn't like her to go back to her mom and dad and to be honest, I've always wanted a child and im 36, time isn't really on my side.." the nurse smiles again "Mr Cena you'd make me feel at eze if you did that, I always worry about Miley. I'll go get the adoption papers and I'll be right back" the nurse goes off to get the papers and John goes to see a Miley.

Miley is sleeping in the room as John walks in. As soon as she hears someone enter the room she wakes up like a shot, breathing heavily. "Sssshhh, it's ok.. It's John" he rushes over to her, worried, she probably thought it was her mom or dad '_Poor thing_' he thought. "Pl-Please don't make me go back there" she said "Back where?" he asked "Back to mommy and daddy.. They hurt me" Miley replied "I know sweetie.. But they won't hurt you anymore, I promise" John said holding the little girl's hand "W-What do you m-mean?" "I'm going to adopt you, you can come and live with me.. If you want?" The smile on the little girl's face was _priceless_! "R-Really?" John smiled and nodded, the little girl skreached in exitment.  
"T-Thank you so much, John"  
"Ah, you know my name?"  
"Of course, y-your fa-famous"  
John smiled, her stutter was so cute she thought. "I am going to go for today. I need to get some stuff ready for when the doctors let you out of here. I'll be back in the morning, bye Miley" Miley reached over and gave John a hug "O-Ok.. Good B-Bye" John stood up and left the room. Miley falls back to sleep but for the first time in her life, she falls asleep happy and with a giant great smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Home

**I really didn't think i'd get 70 views already. Thank you! Y'all rock! Haha. Hope you enjoy! Be wear there is mild cussing in this...**  
**P.S: Love Never Dies, is late I know... I'm finding it hard writing for it now but it should be uploaded tomorrow or monday!**

_**Chapter Two - Coming Home**_  
_**Finding Miley**_

"Wait.. So let me get this straight. You saw a little girl last night and adopted her?" John's bestfriend asks, his bestfriend is Taylor Wilde. "Yeah pretty much" John replies, Taylor laughs "Sorry.." she said still laughing "What's so funny?" he asks her, smiling "Its just, I cant really imagine you being a father" "Thanks" John replied "No it's not that... Sorry, your going to be a great father. And with that I am going" "No, no, no... You promised me you'd help me with her room" John pleads, Taylor sighs and replies "Im sorry but I seriosuly have to go. Bye" she gives him a hug but John was in a good mood so he wouldnt let her go.

John's and Taylor's friendship was different to most people's, they both flirt with eachother and sometimes have sex and things like that but they don't like eachother in a relationship way.

"John let go of me.. I seriosuly have to go!" Taylor pleaded, trying not to laugh "Nah im good" John picks her up bridal style "Where are we going?" "To make me happy!" John replied carrying Taylor upstairs "Fine but I haven't got long" Taylor replied as John threw her on the bed and you can tell what happens next...

* * *

Taylor colapses on John breathing heavily "That was great" John told her, Taylor smiles and gives him a qick kiss before standing up to leave.. Her cloths are skaterd all over the room from there John had threw them "Great... Thanks to go I have to go comando now" Taylor says picking her bra off the floor seeing it was broken, John smiles. She get's all her clothes and goes to the mirror to fix her hair "John you fucking bastard" she said looking at him "I told you not to give me hickeys! What am I going to tell Steven?" (Steven is her 14 year old son BTW.) "Just tell him... Doesn't he know about sex?" "Yes obviously but if I tell him he will ask who gave the to me.. I can't say you because honestly... Honestly, Steven hates your guts" She replies fixing her hair in the mirror "Nice" John replies nor knowing really what to say "It's not that he doesn't like you.. He just doesn't like the wrestler John Cena" "Yeah, im not really a hit with people above the age of 7" Taylor laughs "Well if it makes you feel better I like you.. But I don't mean in the ring" Taylor says and winks at him "Right im going... Bye, good luck with the room for the little girl. I can't wait to meet her" Taylor says and leaves. John is left there deep in thought. Thinking about what he has really got himself into adopting a kid.

* * *

**6 Day's Later.**

"Miley.. What do you think of your room?" John said leading her into her new princess style room. Miley was speechless.. She didn't know what to say, she just loved it! "Woow! Th-Nk you daddy" Miley had started calling John '_Daddy_' and it made him smile "I'm glad you like it. Well its been a hard day for us both.. Shall we get some rest?" Miley nodded and John left the room. She went over to the draws to see John had really gotten everything she needed. He picked out a pink and yellow **SpongeBob SquarePants** all in one and put that on. She climed into her bed and fell asleep with two soft toy dogs John brought her when she was in the hospital, she named them _Tyne_ and _Tina_.

Later that night Miley woke up, she had an awful nightmare. She woke up sweating, crying and screaming.. When she opens her eyes she takes some deep breaths, glad it was just a dream. She walks around the big mansion which was how her New Home.. Trying to find John's room, she was walking in the dark, tip-toeing holding onto _Tyne_ and _Tina._ She finally finds his room and walks in, she walks over to his bed and gently shakes him "J-Johnn.. John.. Please w-wake upp". John slightly opens his eyes and askes her why she was out of bed, she tells him about her nightmare and then says "I-I-I'm to sc-sc-ared to sleep alone. Can-Can I sleep in here p-please?" John nods and moves over so she has room, she climbs in "Try and get some sleep now Miley" John whispers and places a kiss on her forehead then rolls over on his side and falls asleep. Miley smiles and lays _Tyne_ and _Tina_ out on the bed with there heads on the pillow just like her and she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Waking Up Early

**Pretty late.. Sorry! **

_-John's POV-_

I wake up to see Miley cuddling into both of her stuffed animals, _Tyne _and _Tina. _She looked so cute I thought to myself. I check the time its **7:26am, **ugh.. It's so early, Why was I awake, I thought to myself. I didn't want to wake Miley up yet because I know she didnt get that much sleep last night. Miley woke up about 4 times last night, I was just lost for words! All I could do was hug her telling here I was there. I quickly check my twitter mentions and read a few DMs from fans. Miley starts to steir and wake up. She wakes up and pushes the hair behind her ears "Morning daddy" she said with a crackly voice "Goodmorning baby.. Do you want some breakfast?" he asked and Miley looked down "Mommy said im not aloud breakfast.. She said it would make me fat". The words that had just came out of the little girls mouth broke John's heart, he could never imagine how much Miley had gone through, all he knew was he was going to make shore she never had to go through any of that again.

-2:00pm-

I'm on the phone to my mom and I told her about Miley "Aww that's great son, you have to bring her round some day so the family can meet her" she said. "Not yet mom. Miley freezes around people she doesnt know. With a family as crazy as ours, it wouldnt be fair... When she gets more confidnent though".

-2:20pm-

"Daddy... What are we doing today?" Miley askes me with a small smile on her little face "Um.. I dont know, what do you want to do?" I ask "Pool.. Pool, I want to learn how to swim. Could you teach me?" "Shore sweetie.. Go get changed and well go in the pool" she skips off to go get into a swinsuit.

-7:00pm-

Me and Miley had been watching TV for a couple of hours and Miley had fallen asleep. Miley was sat on my lap with her head on my chest. I see her sleeping and it makes me smile. She just looks so peacful. I carry her upto her bedroom. I tuck her into bed and and put _Tyne _and _Tina _next to her, she really loved them! I give her a kiss on the forehead and say "Goodnight Miley", I start walking out and she says "Goodnight John". I smile and walk out to go to bed myself. It may be early but I shore as hell was tired!

**Now that wasn't my best by far but I just had to write it in a hurry.. Sorry guys! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Best Friend

**So last episode was super boring so lets try and make this more good, yeah?(Fingers Crossed)**

-Johns POV-

I've had Miley living with me for a few weeks now. She still comes into my bed sometimes at night but she is getting better and better at sleeping in her own. I called Vince and told him the situation, he said I can have as much time off as I needed. I said 2 months. Miley has met my family and she was so shy like I new she would be, holding onto my leg for a while but after a while she got used to them and even started to play with my neice Shelby. "She is so cute, John" My mom said and I smiled "So tell me more about her"

-Nobody's POV-

"K... She has had a tough life. her parents are very abusive towards her, her mom never gave her breakfast and sometimes no dinner because she said Miley was fat. When I found Miley she looked so small, so scared it was horrible. She has night terrors about it all and most nights come into me crying, I usually get her to sleep after that cuddling into her stroking her hair telling her everything's ok... I have no idea what this little girl has gone through but thank God it's over!". Johns moms face told it all, she was speechless. She didnt know what to say "Honney, I'm so proud of you for adopting her.. I always wanted you to give me grandchildren" his mom said laughing. John smiled then a while later John and Miley left.

"So, what did you think of them?" John asks walking through the door of his mansion "I liked Them, Selbe is my new bestfriend!" Miley said and giggled "Hey! I throught I was your best friend!" John replied joking.

"No your my daddy"

"can't I be both" John pouted

"OK" Miley replied jumping up to him, John cached her and she hugged him. He smiled. As being a wrestler John never wanted kids, he thought they would be hard work and a pain in the ass but having Miley around makes John happy. He loved having Miley around, being a father to her. And he knew nobody would ever replace or understand his love for the little girl.


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting Nikki Bella

**A/N: I couldn't think of anything more to write for this so I had to skip years. Sorry! Next Chapter ill be skipping chapters also**

_**PLEASE READ!:**_

_** I WILL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY FOR 2 WEEKS IN 2 DAYS, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY FANFICTION OR ANYTHING WHALST I AM AWAY, IF YOU NEED TO CONTACT ME OR ANYTHING, MY INSTAGRAM IS: futurewwediva14. I FLY BACK HOME ON 'SEPTEMBER FRIDAY 13th'(great day right?). I WILL BE UPLOADING NEW CHAPTERS OF EVERY STORY ALL NIGHT/TOMORROW.**___

_**-Atlanta.**_

_- Miley's POV-_

"I do". Taylor, aka mom said to my dad. She has officially become Mrs John Cena. Who'd a thought it huh? Well last time you saw me I was still getting used to my life of luxury with my new dad, now it's 2 years later. I'm eight years old and I'm a completely different person. I'm not as shy as I was, me and Taylor, or as I call her, mom.. We have a great relationship, me and Steven get on ok. He babysits me sometimes when my dad and mom go out. I have the family I had dreamed of when I was little, loving parents and a brother. Life was good.

* * *

_- 3 years later - _

"YEAH? WELL FUCK YOU!" my mom screamed and my dad stormed out of the house. I heard glass smash and I got scared. I walked into my brothers room and asked him if i could watch TV with him, i didnt want my mom coming into my room and trying to get me involved in this whole thing. i couldnt deal with it right now. Steven sighed being able to tell i had been crying, he said I could watch TV in his room until I feel asleep, he knew my dad had left and mom was crying so it was easy to stay out the way. Being the good brother he is he let me choose what to watch. I smiled "that one, that one please!" It was, I_ce Loves CoCo_. I loved that show!

_- Next Morning -_

_- John's POV -_

After the bug argument last night, me and Taylor are still not ok. I tried talked things over, but she wasn't having any of it. The reason we argued was because I forgot to fed Marty, the family frenchie, we got it for Miley for her 8th birthday, she loves him more then anything I think. But hey, everyone argues, it's normal in a relationship. Me and Taylor fight all the time but we always make up. Miley still wasn't happy with everything that happened last night so I told her I'd take her to the mall and buy her anything she wanted. Obviously, she was happy. I asked Steven if he wanted to come but to no avail. Oh well. His loss!

* * *

Me and Miley have been at the mall for hours now and I'm bored already. I was sat on a bench outside a shop, waiting for Miley and then some random woman walks up to me, "Um, hi.. Your John Cena, right?". All I can say about her is.. WOW. She was tall, she had big boobs(obvious boob job), long hair and legs for days.

"Yeah that's me.." I reply,

"I just wanted to say, 'Hi', I'm Stephanie Garcia, everyone calls me Nicole" she replies smiling. She had bright red lipstick on and had the whitest teeth ever. I smile.

"I am in NXT Developmental right now with my twin sister, Brianna. We're a tag team" she said smiling,

"Cool. So, have you guys got your names yet?" (_John_)

"Yeah. Nikki and Brie, The Bella Twins.. I just want to say. You were a big inspiration to me, wanting to start wrestling and starting to get fit, Thankyou." (_Nicole_)

I smile. "Aw, that is so nice.. Thank you, Nicole. I hope to one day see you on the main roster"

Nicole smiles. "Well it was nice to meet you, John. Thanks for being cool. Bye" she said with a big smile on her face. Oh god, she had a great smile, "Bye, Nicole" I reply and she walks off.

I slap myself after a few seconds. Why the heck was I thinking all that about another woman when I had a wife already, who was my everything. I sigh. Truly, I'm not happy in my marriage and neither is she, I can tell. But I'm going to try and make it work, for Miley's sake!

* * *

**IM SORRY IF THIS SUCKED. IM TRYING TO BUILED IT UP TO A BETTER STORYLINE! WELL FOR THIS STORY, ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATE NEXT MONTH :) **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED: September 18th.**

**xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6 - True Love

1 Week Later

_- Cena house, living room -_

It had been a week since John had met Nikki and honestly... He hadn't much thought about her. He has talked to Taylor and they both agreed they are going to make a bigger effort in their marriage so that has been his main focus. Miley is staying at her best friends for the night, her best friend was called Aleksandra Dowzckez(Lexa for short), Steven was at some party so he wouldn't be home that night. Taylor and John had he while night to themselves, it felt great to them. It had been so long since they had a night just them two.

John and Taylor were sat on the couch together. John was sat normal on the edge with his one arm on the arm rest and Taylor was layer down on the couch with her head on John's lap, John was twiddling with her hair. She looked up to him and smiled, "What?" He asked smiling... "Just looking at you, god you're so perfect. I don't know what I did to get you" she said and smiled again. John's heart melted, what she said was beautiful. He leaned down to her and kissed her, so much passion filled the kiss. It was long and slow. John broke the kiss and sat up again, they both smiled. "You make me happy." Taylor said still looking into his eyes. John picks her up bridal style, "John, where are we going?" She asked giggling, "To make me happy" he said smiling and they headed up to the bedroom.

* * *

_- Dowzckez house, Lexa's bedroom, 10:30pm -_

Miley and Lexa had been watching movies for a few hours, they hadn't really been listening to them though. Lexa is Polish and has recently got back to the US from a 2 month visit to see family, she has lived in the US since she was 2 but speaks fluent English and Polish. Miley and Lexa had been talking about the time they had spent away form each other, it was like hell for them whilst Lexa was in Poland!

"So, Mils' how's things with your mom and dad? i remember you saying that they were fighting.." Lexa says not looking at Miley. She was doing her toe nails so her attention was more on that. "Honestly, pretty good. For the last couple of days they have been good but before they would argue constantly but I'm glad it's better now" Lexa smiled. She remembered Miley used to get really upset when they would argue. "I'm glad they're getting on now. I can tell you're happier" Miley smiled. "So how was Poland?" "Good thanks, I liked seeing family but I'm glad to be home" Miley nodded. They heard a quick knock on the door then the door opened, it was Lexa's mom "Alexandra proszę być bardziej spokojny i idę już spać, dobranoc Kocham cię" she said, "ok mama cię kochać dwie, noc" Lexa replied and her mom smiled and left. Miley was confused, she doesn't know a word of Polish. "What did she say?" Miley asked, "that she was going to sleep and to be quite.. And also she said i love you night", Miley nodded... "And what did you say?" "Ok mom love you too, night" "oh..." Miley replied, "Damn you really don't know any Polish do you?" "Nope, teach me?", Lexa nodded her head "Ok... Oh were gonna be here a while" Miley giggled and Lexa started teaching her some basic Polish like "Hello" "How are you?" "Goodbye" stuff like that.

* * *

_- Cena house, master bedroom, 3:45am -_

John and Taylor pant hard, they had just finished their 3rd round. They were very tired at this point.. "That was great" Taylor smiled, "Yes it was" John replied. "Another round?" Taylor asked smiling "Really?" John asked shocked. "Yeah... Or are you not up to it?" Taylor asked smirking, John smiled and got on top of her, they kissed and giggled all they way through it. This was true love.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
